Reynoldsland
Reynoldsland is an island country located in a group of islands called the Friend Islands. The Misty Ocean lies to the east of the country; the Sea of Valdaiah lies to the south; the Sea of Reynoldsland lies to the west, and the North Rose Sea lies to the north. Reynoldsland's capital city and largest city is Reynoldstown. The current prime minister of Reynoldsland is Tyler Venoill. Geography Reynoldsland is one of the largest islands in the Friend Islands group. The country has mountain regions on all sides. These mountain regions surround a rich and fertile valley known as the Central Reynoldsland Valley. Also, the lands along the coasts are flat. Reynoldsland's major rivers are the Loveport, Barrier, and Reynolds Rivers. The country's largest lake is Fourteen-Mile Lake. History Before 1950 The country now known as Reynoldsland was inhabited by the Furroqueos people before English-speaking settlers arrived in the late 1700s. Many of these natives lived in what is now the Central Reynoldsland Valley, and others lived along the coastal areas. In 1791, Frederick DePeltha became the first English-speaking person to explore the island. By the mid-1820s, many English-speaking settlers had moved to the island. They lived in peace with the Furroqueos people and learned some Furroqueos hunting techniques. The English-speaking people living on the island borrowed words from the natives, and these borrowed Furroqueos words became a part of Reynoldsland English. In 1861, John C. Fannera and a crew of workers began working on the West Reynoldsland Railroad. When Fannera decided to leave the crew in 1863, he chose Furroqueos worker D'Oenaf Vaiiko to preside over the railroad's construction. The railroad was completed in 1867. The first paved road in the country was constructed in 1927. That road became Reynoldsland National Route 1. 1950 to 1989 The island now known as Reynoldsland saw an economic boom in the 1950s. Four cities grew into metropolitan areas. New roads were built. New buildings were built, and many resort towns were built. The 1950s, 1960s, and 1970s were known as the First Reynoldsland Golden Age. However, the island was not called Reynoldsland then. Since 1989 In 1989, the government set aside land in the south of the country for the Lovepoert River Area National Park. In the early 1990s, the country's name became Reynoldsland, and the sea to the west of the island became the Sea of Reynoldsland. In 1992, land along the island's west coast was set aside for the Reynoldsland Coast Division Military Base, and National Route 1 was re-routed to go around the base; the old National Route 1 became Coast Division Road. In 1995, the islands of Fauto, Faire, and the West Fairees became possessions of Reynoldsland. A year later, in 1996, Valentina became a possession of Reynoldsland. In 2001, the Reynoldsland Secret Agent Training Grounds were created along the Loveport River. iN 2002, land around Reynoldstown became the Reynoldsland Capital District. Demographics Reynoldsland has a population of about 5,013,099. Most of the population (91%) is Caucasian. Native Furroqueos make up 4% of the population, 3% of the population is of Hispanic heritage, and 2% is of African heritage. Most of the people living on the mainland live along the coasts, near large cities, and in the Central Reynoldsland Valley. Customs Many of the customs of Reynoldsland's people came from other English-speaking nations. Reynnies drive on the right side of the road. They like sports such as football, baseball, and soccer. However, some Reynoldsland customs come from the natives. Some people living in the country's mountain regions hunt like the natives. Climate Reynoldsland has warm or hot climate all year long. The country has warm to hot summers and warm to mild winters, and for this reason, the country is a year-round tourist destination. Category: English-speaking nationsCategory: Reynoldsland